The 78th Annual Hunger Games
by Newjug
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki have been reaped as tributes for the poor District 12. When they get to the Games, can they survive? Read in this awesome story!  story better than summary, I promise! This is NOT a romance fic about Ichigo and Katniss!  I couldn't do Ichigo and Rukia soo...
1. Reaping

The bang of the cannons, the zoom of the hovercrafts, and the cries of the tributes were enough to overwhelm me. I couldn't take it anymore. My cries could be heard as my father woke me up. Another bad dream, I thought. It made sense though because today was the day of the reaping for the 78th annual Hunger Games. I wasn't worried for myself but for my two little sisters who had just turned 12. Which meant their names would be entered in the reaping bowl. The only thing right now that could make them safe would be the comfort of their mother's arms. But they knew that wouldn't happen in a while. Our mother had died accidentally when the Capitol punished one family. She was just at the wrong place in the wrong time. The Capitol is what rules every district, and being in District 12, we were punished a lot.

"Wake up, Karin, Yuzu," said my father who was in his mining clothes, ready to work until the reaping.

Karin and Yuzu are twins, but you wouldn't be able to tell that unless someone pointed it out to you. Karin was a tall, strong girl while Yuzu was a small, frail one. As they got up, I gently wiped Yuzu's tear-streaked face and wrapped my arm around Karin. I knew they were both scared in their own ways, with Karin trying not to show it, but trembling, and Yuzu sobbing, soaking my thin shirt.

I had some hunting lessons from Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen, whom the latter was a Victor from the 74th Hunger Games. She was 22 now and was still residing in the Victor's Village along with Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy who were only other Victors. While I taught myself how to hunt with a knife, Katniss taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and Gale taught me how to set some snares. I wasn't the best at it, but I was good enough to put food on our dinner table for the most part. As Karin and Yuzu got up and my father set out food for them to eat, I grabbed a piece of fruit and hopped into my boots, and walked out the door. "I'll talk to you all later!" I said. Even though I smiled, it was only a reassuring look for Karin and Yuzu, because in reality, I was scared to death.

Katniss had taught me to put all of my things in a hollow log in the woods, and to make sure the barbed wire wasn't humming, so it wouldn't electrify me. Why? It's really illegal to hunt, but really, no one in our district cares. Everyone buys Katniss's, Gale's, and now my game.

After a few hours of hunting and trading most of the meat I get, I go back to my small old house, and prepare for the reaping that was in less than 20 minutes. I put on some of my father's old slacks and a red button up shirt. I also tried combing down my unnaturally orange spiky hair, which as always, had no luck.

From what I've seen, the Hunger Games was nothing more to District 12 then a death trap, just waiting to kill you on the spot. Because besides Katniss and Peeta, most of our tributes l haven't even put up a fight, and usually die the first day. My stomach was churning, as everyone else's probably was to. The good thing was that whoever is reaped, Katniss and Peeta are going to be there to help them train.

A call, which was distant, called for everyone to come to the town's center, where now everyone will await their fate of this year. My palms were sweaty and my face pale. No, actually I wasn't nervous if I was picked. I only had one emotion on my mind then. Scared. Scared that Karin and Yuzu would be picked,scared I wouldn't come back, and scared to let them die starving.

As I got there, I was deep in thought about who would be picked, and who would survive first.

"Happy Hunger Games," the voice of Mayor Undersee could be heard. "I'm sure you're all excited?" His sarcastic tone could be heard. Obviously no one was excited, except for the people with no children and the gamblers who would bet who would be chosen, whether it was a boy or girl and their ages.

Like all of the Reapings do, it started off with a long speech about how our nation, Panem was created, and another agonizing speech from Effie Trinket, who was a woman with bright pink hair, and pale pink skin. Definitely from the Capitol. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor!" In the typical Capitol accent. Once the speech was done, she took the girls' large reaping bowl, and swirled the names around until she was satisfied with one name. Again taking a long time, she opened the name and read out,

"Karin Kurosaki!"

My body was as frozen and numb as ice. I couldn't believe it. My sister was picked, but being the tough person she was, she was about to walk up without a fight, until a voice shouted out,  
>"I voulenteer!"<p> 


	2. The Big Shock

Everyone was shocked since the last and only time in District 12 someone volunteered was when Katniss volunteered for her little sister, Prim. Then, after the shocking sighs of the crowd died down, it was completely silent as everyone was faced in the voice's direction.

The voice belonged to Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother was one of the richest men in the district, and she also was one of the richest women in the district. Short, thin, and raven-haired, she walked up onto the stage and spoke into the mic, "I volunteer as tribute for District 12!"

"Well, I suppose we have the first volunteer in four years!" Effie says. She was still, cheery as ever, while everyone, especially the boys, were still holding their breaths. "Your name is?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," she says. You can tell she was confident in herself, just like the boy, Cato, from District 2 was in the 74th Games. And, well it was a different kind of confidence, and no one could really tell what kind it was.

"Well then... Let's go on with the boys," Effie says, not wanting  
>there to be any more drama or changes went on to carefully select the boys' name. "Let's pick a good one!"<p>

She sifted through the big bowl until she gained the satisfaction of one name. Then she unfolded the rectangular piece of paper and read the name. "It appears we have yet another one!" One. What could she mean by one?

I was deep in thought trying to decipher what 'another one' meant when I caught practically everyone's eyes on me. I looked up and Effie Trinket was motioning for me to come up on stage. I was picked! I thought. I looked around, everyone turning back around to the front of the stage and slowly walked up. I didn't think it would be this scary, looking to the crowd that made up the district, but it was actually really scary.

"I bet that's your sister over there!" Pointing to Karin, who was crushing Yuzu's hand and fighting back tears.

"Yeah, she is," I say, sounding distant. "So is she," I said, pointing to Yuzu. "I love them more than anything, and I'll win. I promise."

"An applause to our tributes!" Effie now says breaking a long silence that she no longer wanted. Everyone clapped, but after that, they all took 3 fingers, kissed them, and then raised them. It was the sign to say goodbye to someone you love. I knew it was for both of us, because I guess my speech about my sisters, and Rukia, because she is actually one of the kindest people you'll meet. A repeat of the 74th Games, huh? Except wonder who's winning...

The next few minutes consisted of the Peacekeepers shoving us into the building behind us known as the Justice Building, making us sit in separate rooms, and waiting in silence. Where I was, there was a single window leading out into the woods. I wish I could be there now. Again deep in my thoughts, I was thinking about Karin, Yuzu, and Dad until the Peacekeepers shoved them in. I ran over to hug all of them, and Karin immediately broke down crying.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"What's to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't of let her volunteer."

I gripped her shoulders and knelt down so I could see her eye-level. "No, Karin. That was the best thing that could ever happen to you two. If either of you were picked, and something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself. Come on, don't cry. It's okay, and I promise I'll win, for you three."

"Ichigo, just know we're lookin' out for you. Even if we never see you in person again just know we love you and be careful. You're a strong boy you'll do great," dad said smiling. I hugged the three of them again. That's when the Peacekeepers escorted them back out and brought in the next visitor.

Byakuya Kuckiki?

**Hey sorry I haven't been editing in a while all this homework is annoying! I'll try to upload soon! Review and send ideas!**


	3. Byakuya's Visit, and the Train

**Well for some people who asked why I put Byakuya next was because one, I couldn't think of anyone else at the moment and I really wanted to post the next chapter because I've been on hiatus. Another reason is because if you read the Hunger Games Peeta's dad visits Katniss so I thought I'd do Rukia's brother visit Ichigo.  
><strong>  
>"Byakuya Kuckiki," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. What's he doing here though?<p>

"Kurosaki. I can tell you're trying to figure out why I'm here. Well, if that's the case, it's because I need you to do a favor."

"What is it?"

"I knew that no matter what, that Rukia was going to volunteer. She has that kind of confidence in herself, and even though I wasn't picked, my father, and his ancestors trained us to compete, then this training process was passed down to Rukia. Now, I'm confident in her, that she'll survive this but I want you to watch over her. Make sure she's safe."

"Yes, sir. I owe her a favor anyway for saving my sister." He then nodded.

To show gratitude, he gave me a small golden pin, which a bird with an arrow in its mouth, only holding onto the ring by the tip of its wings. "Technically, mentors aren't allowed to give things to their tributes, only advice. So Katniss, who's going to be one of your mentors, told me to give you this. If you remember, it was on her when she was in the Games." Yeah, my first year when I was 12. Oh the drama. "She has hope in you. I think you and Rukia will do fine. Just watch over her."

"Yes sir," I say, and with that he nods and leaves.

"That's it," the Peacekeeper tells me. Let's go board the train. And with that, I grip the mockingjay pin, follow him, and wait for my future to come.

* * *

><p>A loud train whistle fills the room with sound. I'm in my car, which is decent for a train, or at least compare to any vehicle I've been on. This is probably the fanciest thing I've been on too. It had runninghot water, clothes that would fit and suit anyone, and a bed that wasn't made of net and wood and had an actual matress.

I walked into the main car and saw a man named Haymitch (who was another victor), Rukia, Katniss, and Peeta. They were all seated at a table eating what appeared to be soup and bread.

"You're finally here. Did you have a good sleep?" Katniss says. Sleep? I didn't sleep. I was taking a shower and then just kind of relaxing.

"Well, actually, I didn't sleep, but sorry I'm late-"

"Oh my! We have such a slob here, " Effie Trinket says as she's walking towards the table. She points to Haymitch. "Like always though."

"Ichigo was talking," Katniss says politely interrupting Effie.

She looks over at me, "Oh, forgive me." I give her the "it's fine" look and let her keep talking. "Oh, I'm done."

"Well, uh, Rukia, I heard you did some training with your brother and some of your relatives for this upcoming Games," Peeta says, breaking the silence that was forming.

"Yeah, and I hope to do my best, even if it means getting killed in the process."

"Good," Katniss says. "And uh, Ichigo, how are you enjoying the train so far."

"It's okay, I guess. I mean it's really nice compared to anything I've been in, just I miss my family probably like every other tribute," I said. It was the truth I really did miss Yuzu, Karin, and Dad.

"It's okay, you'll see them soon enough," Katniss said. Either those were reassuring words, or she really did have faith in me.

"Thanks." 

* * *

><p>It was kind of weird watching the other Reapings from each district. But at least Rukia and I knew who we were against in the Games. Some were only a little bigger than me me being big for my age, and being 16, but a lot bigger than Rukia, her being somewhat short. But some of these poor kids were Karin and Yuzu's age.<p>

There was one girl that especially caught my attention though. She looked small and frail like Yuzu, but looked like she had confidence like Karin and Rukia. I found out her name was Hiyori Sarugaki from District 3 and the boy Tribute was Shinji Hirako. Shinji was 18, tall, thin, and had a weird grin and a tongue ring. He wasn't intimidating, but I don't think I'd be able to take him down without a fight. On the other hand, Hiyori was about 13, small, thin, but looked tough. I wonder what these two will be to us. Will they be a threat, an enemy, or just someone who will get in our way?

**So, how did you like it? I'll try to get the next chapter in next week but no guarantee. Anyway I still need more ideas, reviews ect. Also I really hope to get to training and being in the Capital soon. Suggest who I should put in as Tributes for each district for review. **


	4. Train, Remake, and Costumes

**Hey hope you like this chapter! And just to say, I don't remember if I said this before, but I only read the Hunger Games, not Catching Fire or Mockingjay so please don't say something in the review like "This guy died," or "That couldn't of happened." Thanks .**

The food was great. I had some kind of beef stew, a fresh warm roll, and something Peeta introduced to me as hot chocolate. After that I took another shower, and changed into what seemed like cotton pants and a cotton button-up shirt.

It only took about a day and a half to go from District 12 to the Capitol. So by the time we got there, it was around noon, and we were astonished. This was a huge, modern, electricity-wasting city that was so huge compared to District 12. We were looking through the window of the moving train though, so imagine how big it would look when we're actually in the Capitol.

As we stepped out of the train everyone from the Capitol with their pale, multi-colored skin and fancy clothes greeted us. Some people took pictures of us and minutes later, the picture was on a big, huge, television screen that most of the Capitol could probably see. But just as we get a glance of the huge buildings, a squad of Peacekeepers immediately grabs us and takes us into a vehicle transporting us to some kind of remake center place.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" I said as a lady tore a wax strip off of a part of my eyebrows. I felt like I was one of those dolls in the store back at District 12 that Yuzu always wanted. The next thing I know, I'm being poked, prodded, and plucked. After all of my re-doing, the ladies who are doing whatever they were doing to me, they told me to stand up. I was stark naked and I couldn't cover up any part of my body in any way.<p>

"Keep that robe near you but don't put it on until your stylist comes and tells you to," one of the ladies said. I felt stupid being naked.

I was just standing there until a man comes in. He looks as if he feels awkward, but comes in like anyone would through a door. He looked like a complex but simple person, with an all white outfit, a white poncho-like thing on his shoulders, white shoes, pale white skin, cropped, greasy shiny black hair that went to his chin and glasses.

"Hey, I'm Uryu," the man said. _Huh, Fancy Name, Capitol man_. I thought. He looked as if he was inspecting me while he talked. "I'm going to be your stylist. You might recognize me as Peeta's old stylist's husband. My wife is Portia."

I recognized that name. Portia was Peeta's stylist for the 74th Games. Oh, that makes sense, considering they were both kind of crazy people even though they lived in the Capitol. He was still examining me.

"Uh, you can put your robe back on," he said kind of awkwardly. "I don't want you to feel awkward while we talk and all." I was relieved because I must have been really been red considering another man actually not that older was looking at me naked.

"Do you have any questions so far?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think so right now anyway."

"Okay, good. Here's what we're going to do. There's going to be a parade coming up for the Tributes. Now, each parade has to wear something to represent their districts," He explained. I remember the parade happening every year right before the Games. "Now, we're the mining district. So we have to do something that has to do mining or coal. Now, I'm partners with Cinna, Rukia's stylist. So we've come up with something really fantastic for you!" His eyes seemed to light up when he said that. He then took out a sketch pad with his clothing designs on it. "Here's your outfit, it's going to be really vibrant since your hair is already orange!" I got kind of annoyed by that. I guess it was a good thing though because my stylist had humor in him.

He showed me the outfit. It was a long silk dres- wait a second for one thing that's way too small for me, and two, I'm a boy!

"Uh, I don't think that's mine…" I said kind of embarrassed.

Uryu looked and said "Oh!" and flipped to the right one in his sketch pad. It was a grey suit with an authentic District 12 mining cap, smeared with coal, topped with fire on the helmet. _My hair already sticks out enough, now you're making me wear this?_

"Now, I heard about how Katniss liked to train you and Rukia's brother liked to train Rukia, so I thought, why not base your outfits on the ones like Peeta and Katniss had? We can't exactly copy it though, so we'll use the synthetic fire, but we have to use different suits for you. So pretty much, Rukia will wear the outfit you just saw before yours, and you will wear this one," pointing back to the sketch.

_Great that just gives me another reason to stand out. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later that day*<strong>

We spent all day getting dressed, having makeup caked on our faces (both Rukia and I were annoyed me being a boy and her just not liking makeup in general), our stubs of leg, chest, armpit, and facial hair plucked, and testing the synthetic fire on leftover fabrics that we had to hold in our hands to make sure it didn't burn us. Rukia and I had to be at least 5 shades darker than before we got all of this makeup on and that wasn't even including the coal we had to put on us.

Once we finally got dressed, we were ready to go. We just had to get into the chariot and wave, it was that simple right? I'm not sure, but Uryu, Cinna, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch were all watching us intently, because they sent us over and forced Rukia and I to talk to each other, I guess so we could get to know each other more, and possibly form an alliance during training and the Games.

"So, uh, Katniss and Peeta told me to devise a strategy with you for the chariot thing," Rukia said awkwardly.

"I guess so." She wasn't as stubborn as I thought she would be. "Uh, well I guess we could just stand there and maybe hold hands, if you want."

"I guess. The only thing they want in this parade is for us to put on a show. So, that's what we'll do."

"Got it."

**The parade and first part of training will be next chapter. Sorry it's been really long since I've updated, but school's out now so I think I'll have more time on my hands. R&R Please! **


	5. The Parade and Training Center

**Here's Chapter 5 hope you like it! Thank you so much for your reviews and putting me on your Favorite Author/Story subscription alert/list. This is the chapter that the parade and the beginning of their training will take place in. (Sorry, I really had to rush the parade part, because I know a lot of you want to have a new chapter, plus all of you are looking forward to the training center next chapter). To save names, I think I'm only going to give names to the most important District Tributes, because it will save time.**

* * *

><p>"The only thing they want in this parade is for us to put on a show. So, that's what we'll do."<p>

"Got it."

We had the perfect strategy to put on a good show in the parade. First we'd light the fire on our outfits, then we'll hold our hands and raise them. Lastly, we light my hair and Rukia's helmet on fire. I'll already have a helmet on fire, but I'll take it off and take a lighter and put the flame in my hair. Now that's the thing that's scaring me, because it might go completely wrong. But Uryu said he would put on a special liquid so that my hair wouldn't singe until I'm bald, or harm me in any way. After all, they do need 24 Tributes to play the Games.

"Are you two ready?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Rukia says. "We're all set!"

"Okay, good. Now here's the lighter for your hair. And take the liquid and put it on your head now. It won't come off until you take a shower," Uryu said.

"Okay, I hope so," I said.

"May we present, the 78th Tributes!" President Snow said. He's the ruler of all Panem, which is where we all live. We quickly hopped on the chariot and Cinna lit our outfits. I looked back at everyone one more time and Katniss looked really happy since we were like her being on fire.

Everyone looked at our chariot once we went out. We then held our hands, raised them, and a little bit later, I finally got the courage to light my hair on fire. I was so scared but I finally got use to the little tingle on my head.

"Well, it looks like we have a reprise of the 74th Games!" President Snow said over the loudspeaker, and the crowd roared. "Please applaud for the next Girl on Fire and the new Boy with the Blazing Hair!" We finally got in to the training center, Cinna and Uryu extinguished everything, and we were talking to them for the remainder of time.

"You both did great! That was fantastic!" I heard everyone on our "team" say. We were looking around. Uh oh, I think we might of made some enemies. I think they were from District 10, if I remember correctly, but this one kid, with white hair, who looked about that girl Hiyori's age, was giving us a death glare, along with I'm guessing the female tribute, who was about double his height, with strawberry blond hair.

"Uh, let's go to your rooms," Peeta said, seeing that we already made some enemies. I actually think we might of made some allies though, because before we could leave, Shinji was giving us that weird grin and Hiyori was giving us a smirk.

Just as all of our mentors and stylists were leading us to our room, Shinji pulled on my shirt and whispered, "Nice outfit, you're actually pretty impressive."

I just said a quick thanks and walked away.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta showed us our rooms. Each of us got individual rooms so we didn't know what everyone else's looked like, but I'm guessing they looked pretty similar. We went up a high-speed elevator, about 1000 times faster than the ones they use at the mines in District 12, and I found out that each district gets their own floor. When we walked in, Peeta led me straight to my room, and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.<p>

_I had a dream. I was back in District 12 and it was the day of the Games, but I hadn't been chosen, it was Karin and my 16 year old friend from school, Keigo. Yuzu was crying hysterically and my dad was silent and didn't take his eyes off of Yuzu. He looked the same as when he witnessed and grieved the death of my mom._

_We finally went outside to the big screen in the center of the town. It was only 2 minutes away until the Games. My heart was racing and I couldn't take my eyes off the screen that was counting down the time. Only 10 seconds to go. By then all the Tributes were visible, and __ereHere__they all looked pale. _

"_In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," then I heard the loud gong that started the Games and everyone started running. Karin and Keigo were heading towards the Cornucopia, which was the center of the whole arena. Then the dreaded moment came for all of us. Keigo collapsed in a pool of his own blood. He was stabbed in the shoulder, and then in the chest, and there was no doubt that he was dead now. His eyes were open and glassy, and the corner of his mouth was dripping blood._

_Karin was looking back at Keigo, and then it happened. She stopped what she was doing and then her knees buckled and she just collapsed. She had been cut in the head, and then stabbed repeatedly in the chest. My eyes went wide, Yuzu started crying even more, and my father just looked away. I couldn't bear the pain anymore and-_

"NO!" I yelled. I looked around my empty room, I was sweating and I could tell my skin was pale white. _I have to win. I can't be like Karin in the dream and die. That's like mom's death all over again. _I thought.

I got up out of bed and saw that there was a bathroom so I could take a shower. I walked in and my eyes immediately widened. This was so modern, way different than at home. We either had to bathe in cold water or we had to boil hot water in a metal basin. Instead, this was made of tinted glass, an actual shower booth like the one at the train, with buttons running along the wall.

I didn't care about the buttons right now though, I just wanted to get all of this sweat off of me and get some color back on my face. I got undressed and then stepped in. I found that the water temperature was just right and the flower scented shampoo felt really good on my head. Once I was all cleaned up, I got dry and put on white pants and a maroon T-shirt. I checked the nearest clock, and it was about 7:30 in the morning. I walked outside of my room and into the hallway of our floor. I haven't gotten a good look at the floor last night because I just went right to bed.

It was really big for one floor. There was a kitchen, about 6 bedrooms so everyone on our "team" could fit, one big common area with a couch and a large-screen television, and a small dining area. I guess I was the last one to wake up, because everyone was already up eating.

"Hey, Ichigo," Peeta says. "Didn't want to disturb you, since training starts at 10:00, but breakfast is out if you want some."

"Uh yeah, thanks," I said. I grab what looks like a roll, some actual cow milk, and warm oats with something sweet on them. It was fantastic.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, I guess around 10:00, we went to the training center for the first time. A girl, probably in her mid-20s said the rules like we can't fight with the other Tributes and to not spend all of our time on the weapons.<p>

I started with the climbing ropes, figuring that was the one I needed to spend the least time, since I already had a really good amount of upper body strength. The trainer there gave me the OK to go on and so I went on to the bow and arrow station. That was another one that I thought I was pretty good at, but, I guess not. The bow string was really hard to pull back, and the arrows didn't feel like the ones at home. _Great._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for the rush at the end of the chapter… I promised to one of the reviewers that I'd get it out around this time so… Please R&amp;R and feel free to suggest things you want to see <strong>


	6. Training and Some Trouble

**Here's chapter 6. This chapter is where the rest of the training takes place (I'm sorry to anyone who really likes the training, but I think I'm going to cut it short. So sorry to everyone who was looking forward to this part the most. I really want to get to the Games.) Ichigo & Rukia's training sessions and rankings & Interviews will be two separate chapters, being most Districts will be interviewed, then the actual Games. I'm not sure how long the Games will/should be yet. Thanks so much again, this all came from an idea I had when I was at school I didn't really think I'd upload the Fanfic, or think this would be my most popular one. -NJ****  
><strong>  
>I actually got used to the bow fairly quickly. Once you got the hang of it, you'd be fine with it. I messed up on the first two targets but finally found the trick. The accuracy of the arrows were a little off, so you had to move it a little to the left to adjust it just right. The trainers were amazed by my skill in the bows, especially since it was rigged to not be accurate.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, Ichigo, can't be that hard, right? I said to myself. I was looking up at the big bars and climbing ropes that the trainers made everyone do. We were standing in a big line which went by districts. So of course Rukia and I would be last.<p>

It looked easy, but by the failures of a lot of the other tributes, it was probably really hard. First, you had to jump up onto the bars, which took really long since it was very high up. Then you had to go from bar to bar and then jump on the net rope. You had to climb up that, and then hang on some "trees". That part looked relatively easy, except that there were machines shooting things at you constantly wherever you jumped or went when you were on the course. The impact must have been hard enough to knock you off the course but not hard enough to hurt you when you fall on the surface.

From what I can tell, the Career Tributes who were from District 1, 2, and 4, all did it no problem, but this one girl, from 2 I think, small, skinny, and mean looking, stood out on me. She was looking back at Rukia and my direction before she got up. She was almost studying us like we were some kind of test subject.

Rukia just went and did well. Now it's my turn. Ok, Ichigo, you can do this. I just ran. I jumped up and really all I had to do was move my body so I wasn't hit with whatever it was. I climbed up the net rope, lost my footing for a second, then after I regained my balance, I climbed up into the "trees". Ow! I was just hit in the leg, it stung, and it would probably leave a little mark, but it didn't knock me off course. I had to swerve around so I didn't get hit again.

Ok I see the platform where we have to land, but it's farther than I estimated. So I swung up and down until I was moving higher and faster than a pendulum, and then I did my leap of faith. I did land but on my sore leg. Ouch again.

"Okay tributes, lunch break." Sighs of relief broke out. It was good there was a lunch break now because from all the work we did, all of us were starving. Plus, I heard from Rukia, Peeta, and Katniss that for lunch there was some kind of food from every district, so I was really excited to try out all of those foods too.

* * *

><p>The food was really good. I had some bread from District 11, which was extremely different from the bread at home. It had more of a sweet taste than a salty one. The soup from back home was good though. It didn't have that distinctive taste that back at home had, because it was Capitol-Made not homemade.<p>

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked me as I was eating some fish.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Look over there." She pointed to the table District 2 was residing at. The girl was still glaring at us. The boy kept looking from her to us, trying to see what it was she was looking at. I caught the boy's last name, Omaeda, and the girl's name, Soi-Fon. Omaeda was an overweight man, who apparently was 18 but looked way older. I really don't think he'll stand a chance, but he's a Career so who knows?

Then, next to the two tributes at the table left of them were the District 1 tributes, and then the District 4 tributes. They were minding their own business, as far as we were concerned, but behind them, was the same white haired kid glaring at us while the girl just ate.

I could hear a little part of their conversation. "We'll make a plan to kill those 12s. They won't stand a chance," the District 4 female said.

"Yeah, they'll be lucky if they survive the first day," the tone of the voice caught me off guard. It was the white haired boy. They must of been asked to be in the Career Pack, they're so tough looking. I thought, and I was right because the District 1 and 4 tributes were talking to them. They laughed.

I was just about to go up to them and talk tough with them but the girl suddenly said it was time to go back to training.

The rest of training was hell. Since it was the last day, everyone was trying to impress the Gamemakers with their skills before their private sessions. That meant everyone was grabbing everything, and Rukia and I were left with no stations to go to. Just what I needed...

**Ok so I had to rush that chapter for two reasons. One is I feel so bad for not updating I was on vacation and then school started and I had hw. I've been trying to work on it though. And two is because I really want to get the training over with. Hope all of you guys will still read my story it's kind of hard for a girl to write in a boy's POV. Thanks for reading :).**


End file.
